Embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for emitting and/or receiving electromagnetic radiation by means of a radiation molecule arranged at an electrically conductive nanostructure, and to a method for providing same. Further embodiments relate to a device for emitting electromagnetic radiation with a radiation molecule or light converter molecule and control electrode means.
There is demand for small, efficient, tunable and easy-to-integrate light sources in many cases of application, such as, for example, for telecommunications, information technology, consumer electronics and medical engineering.
High-performance LEDs (light-emitting diodes) or diode lasers which, however, may necessitate much space and partly exhibit high an energy consumption are mostly used for such applications. In addition, these light sources or devices may only be adapted to the respective intended application to a relatively limited extent. This applies to both the structural shape and the light wavelength emitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,373,157 “Carbon Nano Tube (CNT) Light Emitting Device and Method of Manufacturing the Same” describes a carbon nanotube LED in which a plurality of carbon nanotubes are arranged in a layer. Doping the CNTs here takes place via respective n-doped or p-doped polymer layers such that a distribution of charge carriers of electrons and electron holes cannot be adjusted freely during operation. An emission wavelength of the electromagnetic radiation is restricted to the infrared range.
US 2005/045867 “Nanoscale Heterojunctions and Methods of Making and Using thereof” teaches light-emitting diodes consisting of individual quantum dots (QDs) as a luminophore, i.e. light-emitting particles, and contacted via carbon nanotubes. In addition, methods of manufacturing the same are described. The transitions from electrodes to carbon nanotubes are referred to as heterojunctions meaning that the source-drain current, apart from the contact resistances at the source and drain electrodes, experiences another contact resistance at a material or doping boundary within the contacting path, i.e. between a carbon nanotube and a QD. This means that the source-drain current flows through the QDs.
DE 10 2008 035559 “Elektrolumineszenz oder Photovoltaikquelle” (electroluminescence or photovoltaic source) teaches a setup of a quantum dot-based LED and a voltage source, wherein a light-emitting particle is arranged between the two electrodes such that material junctions/transitions between electrodes and/or light-emitting particles form part of the circuit.
DE 10 2008 015118 “Raumtemperatur-Quantendraht-(Array)-Feldeffekt-(Leistungs-) Transistor “QFET”, insbesondere magnetisch “MQFET”, aber auch elektrisch oder optisch gesteuert” (ambient-temperature quantum wire (array) field-effect (power) transistor “QFET”, in particular magnetic “MQFET”, but also controlled electrically or optically) teaches devices of a quantum wire array consisting of several groups of densely packed quantum wires inclined vertically in its setup or up to 30° to the perpendicular, i.e. 30° to a vertical or surface normal. The devices may be referred to as quantum wire transistor. The main field of application is the usage as a photodetector.
US 2008/017845 “Nanostructure Assemblies, Methods and Devices Thereof” teaches devices in which nanostructures are bound to bridge molecules adjacently and covalently and which allow the emission of electromagnetic radiation based on recombination processes in the carbon nanotubes.
WO 2004/030043 “Molecular Light Emitting Device” teaches a carbon nanotube LED i.e. already doped.
The object of the present invention is providing devices and methods which allow a more energy-efficient and/or tunable source of electromagnetic radiation, if possible with a small structural shape.